The present invention relates to an impeller in a centrifugal blower, especially a high-pressure blower.
In order to achieve high efficiency, the impeller of a centrifugal blower must have rounded, aerodynamically correct forms. However, especially the rounding of the front plate of the impeller causes problems in manufacturing techniques, since the thicknesses of material are rather great. The rounding of the front plate is therefore considerably expensive.